Pronombres Personales
by ISABELLA DRAKE
Summary: La perspectiva cambia, pero la realidad es la misma.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada recordar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, escribo esto solo como un pasatiempo.

Tambien decir que es el primer ff que escribo sobre esta pareja y que publico en esta pagina.

¿Yo soy Draco?

_Mi mundo se desvanece por completo, sin que pueda evitarlo cada vez que la veo a los ojos. A veces me siento estúpido, me gustaría recordar el momento en que deje de odiarla para comenzar a adorarla como si fuese una diosa o algo similar._

_Se que no debo, que me esta prohibido sentir lo que siento por alguien inferior a mi, alguien con un origen como el suyo y con sus convicciones, pero me es imposible, ya que mi corazón últimamente actúa por instinto._

_Lo peor de todo es que mientras yo comienzo a humillarme buscándola por todos lados, suspirando cuando la veo y pensando en ella todo el tiempo, ella sigue como si nada con su vida, nunca me ve mas de lo necesario y seguramente no recorre todo el castillo para coincidir conmigo._

_Pero no mas, debo acabar con esto antes de llegar mas lejos, no le daré el placer de saber lo que despierta en mi, cueste lo que cueste la tengo que sacar de mi corazón y de mi cabeza , después de todo el amor no es mi sentimiento favorito, menos aun si no soy capaz de controlarlo adecuadamente._

-¿Planeas quedarte aquí todo el día?

La voz de mi molesto compañero de dormitorio, Blaise, me saco de mis cavilaciones, asi que cerré el... libro donde suelo escribir.

-Pensé que ya habías abandonado esa ridícula costumbre del diario- odio cuando se mete en lo que no le importa- el partido esta por comenzar.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es algo que te incumba –le conteste de mala gana guardando el libro en un cajón y preparándome para salir.

-Creo que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado.

-Vayamos al estadio.

Salimos en silencio, como casi siempre, la verdad no se como nos toleramos el uno al otro, pero prefiero su compañía que la soledad.

El clima afuera era frío, el otoño estaba dándole paso al invierno, pero aun asi el clima parecía maravillosamente calido comparado con las gélidas corrientes de las mazmorras de el colegio.

Ese día jugarían Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, oportunidad perfecta para burlarnos de ambos equipos, además de saber contra quien nos tocaría jugar el siguiente partido. El juego no duro mucho y como casi siempre el equipo escarlata se llevo la victoria.

Todos comenzamos a abandonar el estadio de quidditch, Blaise caminaba delante de mi, charlando con Theodore sobre algunos hechizos nuevos, repentinamente algo en el campo llamo mi atención, me quede a mitad de camino como hipnotizado, mientras mis compañeros se marchaban sin notar mi ausencia, ella estaba ahí, justo frente a los vestuarios del equipo de su casa, seguramente esperando a sus amigos.

Imbécil, eso es en lo que me he convertido y lo confirmo al darme cuenta que una vez mas estoy espiándola, como si ganara algo con eso, tal vez debería empezar a auto castigarme por cada idiotez que se me ocurra respecto a ella, como lo hacen los elfos domésticos, aunque por otro lado eso me degradaría mas de lo que ya estoy. Mientras tanto ella permanecía quieta, como analizando algo, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en sus labios, esos labios... ahí voy otra vez.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos antes de que comenzaran a salir los miembros del equipo, me decidí a esconderme para que nadie notara mi patética actuación, no tarde en observar a Potter y a su noviecita tomados de la mano dirigiéndose hacia Granger, intercambiaron un par de palabras con ella y después se marcharon en dirección al castillo.

El ultimo en aparecer fue la comadreja, esta vez fue ella la que se acerco, al parecer quería acorralarlo, pues el se veía un tanto incomodo, mientras yo me preguntaba que demonios tenia ese perdedor como para que ella anduviese tras él. Charlaron un par de minutos, pero al final él se marcho con cara de enfado, mientras ella permanecía allí, quieta, como ausente.

¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido¿Qué se habrán dicho que les afecto tanto a ambos, miles de preguntas comenzaron a dar vueltas por mi cabeza, cuando repentinamente comenzó a llover, pensé en marcharme, pero ella permanecía en aquel lugar, empapándose con la lluvia, en definitiva algo no estaba bien y tenia que saber que era.

Comencé a acercarme, despacio, lo menos que quería era que ella notara que llevaba un buen rato ahí, llegue hasta donde ella estaba, entonces pude notar que tenia los ojos cerrados y una expresión de profunda tristeza¿Por él?. Maldición y a mi que me importa cual es el motivo de su tristeza, al fin y al cabo no somos mas que enemigos. Aun asi me moría de ganas por abrazarla, por sentir su calor y perderme un rato en sus hermosos ojos... ¡En que momento abrió los ojos!

-Malfoy –fue apenas un murmullo y sin embargo me sentí bien, como siempre que ella me menciona, aun cuando, como ahora lo haga con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Contemplar lo hermosa que eres, esa abría sido mi respuesta, pero antes muerto que decirle algo tan cursi –Comprobando que por fin enloqueciste- Si, eso era digno de mi, aun cuando no lo dijese con la convicción necesaria.

-Estúpido – asi me llamo, pero me dio lo mismo, solo la observe alejarse lentamente, pero la lluvia habia empeorado y seguro enfermaría si atravesaba los terrenos hasta el castillo, asi que, sin darme cuenta de cómo o porque, la sujete de un brazo y la lleve casi arrastrando hasta los vestuarios, de Slytherin por supuesto, entramos con facilidad y una vez a resguardo ella se aparto furiosamente de mi.

-¿Qué pretendes? –la verdad, ni yo mismo lo sabia, ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta que preocuparme por ella era algo que se suponía no debía hacer y por tanto no podía explicar.

-Guarecernos de la lluvia –era cierto.

Me miro como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza y estuve a un paso de sonrojarme, asi que tome mi varita y comencé a secar mi ropa, procurando no mirarla en lo mas mínimo, al final ella opto por imitarme, una vez secos tomamos asiento quedando uno frente al otro, pero yo aun no tenia el valor para mirarla cara a cara.

-Gracias –esa palabra, mas que otra cosa fue lo que me hizo despegar la vista del suelo, la verdad es que no parecía muy convencida de mi acto rebuena voluntad.

-¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia Granger? –no debí preguntarle, a este paso ella se dará cuenta de lo que siento.

-Nada que te importe

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡No pienso contarte lo que me pasa asi que déjame en paz! –parecía un poco histérica, gritándome de ese modo, lo cual solo podía significar que algo le ocurría.

-¿Y si no quiero? –¡Eso, actitud ante todo Draco, discutir con ella es mejor que tenerle lastima –Seguramente es por un chico que no supo distinguir entre una enciclopedia y tu –comencé a reír, aunque últimamente ofenderla ya no me pareciera divertido.

¡Cierra la boca! –me grito bastante molesta, pero pude notar cierta humedad en sus ojos, al parecer esta vez si le habia dolido el comentario- Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

-Todo lo que pueda usar para fastidiarte me incumbe.

-Me marcho.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Me puse de pie de un salto y le cerré el paso, ciertamente ya no se oía el sonido de la lluvia, -debíamos de llevar al menos treinta minutos ahí metidos- pero yo no quería que se fuera. Quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, se sentía bastante bien aquella cercanía, a pesar de que me mirara con asco y rencor.

-¡Sal de mi camino!

-Oblígame.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su túnica donde seguramente llevaba su varita, pero fui mas rápido y le sujete ambas manos acorralándola contra una pared.

-Sin magia Granger. Será mas divertido –por lo menos para mi, puesto que podía sentir cada forma de su cuerpo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo.

Nos quedamos asi unos cuantos segundos, los mas maravillosos segundos de mi vida. La sentí estremecerse y tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para no besarla, suspiro levemente y en un tono mas tranquilo y hasta podría decir asustado, murmuro:

-¿Malfoy, es cierto que...? –volvió a estremecerse, mientras yo observaba atento cada detalle de su rostro aprovechando el hecho de que ella siguiese con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué Granger? – que quería saber ella de mi, que la ponía en aquel estado tan extraño -¿Qué quieres saber?

-Es cierto que¿Qué para el sexo no te importa si se es sangre sucia o pura? -¿Qué demonios era esto, ella acababa de hacerme una propuesta o era mi libido jugándome una horrible broma.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, acaso temes que intente aprovecharme de ti?

-Quiero hacerlo, aquí, ahora, contigo.

No supe que hacer o decir, esa declaración me dejo sorprendido. Ella parecía esperar una respuesta de mi parte e iba a dársela, sin importar nada, no podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad.

Solté sus muñecas y me incline para besar su cuello, con toda la pasión y el deseo que ella despertaba en mi, comencé a despojarla de su ropa

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que estuviésemos en el suelo, mis labios comenzaron a descender hasta sus pechos, mismos que comencé a besar y a caricias, mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura, podía sentir su respiración agitada, pero el hecho de que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y los brazos a sus costados comenzó a desesperarme, después de todo esto habia sido su idea.

Mas que fastidiado por su actitud me separe de ella, comencé a ponerme la ropa y mientras lo hacia ella se incorporo y abrió su ojos, un tanto desconcertada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta estúpida- ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Tal vez –dije de mala gana mientras abotonaba mi camisa- Porque estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo con mujeres vivas, no con muñecas o cadáveres.

-Es que... –tomo una capa que estaba cerca y se cubrió con ella al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba quedando frente a mi- Perdóname, estoy nerviosa.

-Que idiotez –le dije aun bastante ofendido.

Me miro fijamente y comenzó a acercarse a mi, se detuvo cuando su cuerpo rozo el mío, levanto los brazos para rodear mi cuello ocasionando que la capa se deslizara hasta terminar en el suelo.

-Por favor, te necesito, te prometo que dejare de actuar como una tonta, pero no te vayas.

Pero hacia rato que esa idea abandono mi cabeza, aun cuando quisiera irme –cosa que en definitiva no quería- dejarla seria una ofensa para mi ego, para mi reputación de mujeriego y para mi corazón, que tontamente se habia enamorado de ella. Era momento de actuar, asi que me incline hacia ella y la bese, siendo gratamente correspondido, podía sentir sus manos, acariciándome y jugando con mi cabello.

-¡Que significa esto! –Una voz me saco de mi concentración, me separe de su boca y pude ver justo frente a mi a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor¡Maldición justo ahora que la situación se ponía realmente interesante!.

-Utilice mi varita para atraer una capa y cubrir la desnudez de Hermione –Si, creo que después de esto he ganado el derecho de llamarla por su nombre-, una vez cubierta ella se dio la vuelta y encaro a la furiosa profesora y al estupefacto Potter.

-Será mejor que se vistan –ordeno la profesora- los espero a los tres en mi despacho, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-¿Qué te hizo Malfoy Hermione!

¿Por qué demonios no me largue con Zabinni cuando tuve la oportunidad¿Cómo diablos puede acabar un Malfoy en una situación tan humillante como esta? esos eran los pensamientos que daban vuelta por mi mente, mientras la chica reunía su ropa y se marchaba hacia las duchas para vestirse, sin responder a su amigo.


	2. Yo era Hermione

Yo era Hermione

-Ron ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Es la pregunta mas tonta que he hecho últimamente, lo sé, pero aun guardo la esperanza de que sus intenciones sean otras, a pesar de la enorme cama que esta frente a nosotros.

-Vamos Hermione, tu lo sabes –Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro¡Cielos como me gusta cuando sonríe!

Hacia veinte minutos que habíamos terminado nuestra ronda por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y mi ahora novio me habia convencido de hacer una escala en la sala de los menesteres antes de volver a nuestra sala común. Ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado, puesto que Ron no me trajo solo para platicar -¿Qué demonios sucede con el chico tímido e indeciso de siempre?- como yo habia supuesto.

Antes que mi cerebro terminara de procesar su ultima frase él se acerco lentamente a mi, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y se inclino para besarme, me gusta que me bese, pero el sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda me hizo entrar en pánico, imaginando lo que sucedería.

Sus labios descendieron, hasta mi cuello, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a caricias mis senos, en definitiva el no quería charlar, pero yo no quería tener relaciones, asi que debía hacer algo para zafarme de esta situación.

-No Ron, por favor detente –le suplique en cuanto sus labios se separaron de los míos- no quiero.

-¿Por qué? –mi negativa no pareció gustarle, se separo de mi y me miro bastante ofendido.

-Es solo que, no me parece que este sea el lugar o el momento indicado –lanzo un bufido de exasperación, antes de refutar mis argumentos.

-¡Claro, como tu todo lo analizas y planeas por adelantado! –El sarcasmo y elevación de voz mas que las palabras en si mismas fueron lo que mas me dolió.

-Eso es injusto, yo solo estoy diciendo que es muy pronto, para dar un paso tan importante –sus ojos reflejaban todo el enfado que sentía- , después de todo solo llevamos unas cuantas semanas juntos.

-¡Cuando se esta enamorado nunca es demasiado pronto!

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-No me digas que ahora necesitas una explicación para todo lo que te digo, es mas que obvio lo que sucede: Tu no me amas como yo a ti, si lo hicieras no tendrías dudas.

Estaba preparada para todo, menos para un chantaje tan burdo, como se atrevía él a cuestionar mis sentimientos solo porque no quise llegar a mas, podía sentir como mis ojos se humedecían mientras el comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación como fiera enjaulada, trate de contener el llanto y de que mi voz no sonara afectada.

-Quiero volver a la torre –esta podía calificar como la peor noche de mi vida.

Salimos en silencio, él me adelanto con facilidad, mientras que yo me conforme con ver su espalda alejarse, me parecía bastante difícil creer que las cosas pudiesen acabar asi, pero de algo estaba segura, lo quería, lo quería mucho mas de lo que era capaz de reconocer y por tanto necesitaba solucionar esta situación.

Para cuando llegue a la sala común esta se encontraba desierta, seguramente él estaría en su dormitorio, asi que me quede en uno de nuestros sillones favoritos, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que tenia por dentro y no quería molestar a mis compañeras de dormitorio, lo que quería era llorar, llorar hasta que el insistente nudo que sentía en la garganta se deshiciera.

Tenia miedo, miedo de tomar una decisión errónea, miedo de arruinar lo que Ron y yo estábamos iniciando, tal vez por eso preferí no ir mas lejos, porque temía arrepentirme después, cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana me fui a la cama, me dolía la cabeza y me ardían los ojos, pero aun asi el dolor de mi corazón era el mas fuerte, afortunadamente mi cansancio se impuso a mi tristeza y me quede profundamente dormida.

Era sábado, asi que no importaría mucho que me levantara tarde, aun asi cuando lo hice mis compañeras de habitación ya no se encontraban, lo cual era indicador de lo tarde que era, me sentía cansada y al mirarme en el espejo me di cuanta de lo deplorable de mi aspecto, asi que decidí dedicar unos cuantos minutos a arreglarme un poco; mientras lo hacia recordé que habría partido de quidditch, asi que seguramente mis compañeros de casa ya se encontrarían en camino al estadio, también pese que pasara lo que pasara mi relación con Ron me era bastante importante, después de todo me habia arriesgado a perder una amistad de años al aceptar salir con él como para ahora no hacer nada y es que, conocía a Ron tan bien como para ser que antes se cortaría la lengua que volver a dirigirme la palabra si previamente no hacíamos las paces. Esperaría al termino del partido para hablar con él de lo sucedido la noche anterior, quizás la euforia de la victoria –siempre que Gryffindor ganase- le ayudara a ser mas paciente conmigo y mis inseguridades.

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de dirigirme al Gran comedor, salí directo al estadio y conforme avanzaba podía oír las exclamaciones de los estudiantes y ver en lo alto a las borrosas machas en que se convertían los jugadores debido a la velocidad, probablemente el partido llevaría veinte o treinta minutos de haber iniciado, fue esa la razón por la cual para cuando llegue al estadio se estaba anunciando el termino del juego y los miembros de ambos quipos se dirigían ya sus vestidores, asi que a mi solo me quedaban dos opciones: volver a la sala común y esperarlo ahí o quedarme y convencerlo de charlar en los terrenos del colegio.

Al final opte por la segunda opción, eso al menos nos daría un poco de privacidad después de todo no hablaríamos de un tema demasiado común en una conversación publica –y además ya estaba ahí-, una vez tomada la decisión me encamine hasta la entrada de los vestuarios de Gryffindor para esperarlo, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para abordar el tema sin ocasionar algo peor que lo ocurrido anteriormente, sin embargo estaba demasiado nerviosa, mucho mas que si fuese a presentar un examen, lo cual ya era mucho decir, estaba tan nerviosa que comenzaba a sentirme observada... que absurdo, puesto que el estadio ya debía estar vació debido al frío que hacia, asi que no pude mas que sonreír ante mi paranoia.

Ya comenzaba a pensar que habían iniciado el festejo dentro de los vestidores puesto que nadie salía y a mi me parecía que ya llevaban bastante tiempo allí metidos cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y vi salir a todos excepto a Ron, lo cual me decepciono un poco, pero trate de no demostrarlo ante Harry y Ginny cuando los vi venir hacia mi.

-Hola Hermione –Me saludo Harry -¿Qué ocurre? No te vimos en el desayuno y Ron ha estado toda la mañana de un humor terrible.

-No le hagan caso a mi hermano –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- seguro se molesto por una tontería y el no verte ha empeorado las cosas.

-En realidad la culpa ha sido mía –confesé un poco apenada- ayer discutimos, por eso no fui a desayunar.

-¿Por qué discutieron? –pregunto Harry y yo no pude mas que desviar la mirada apenada, Ginny lo noto y le tomo de la mano mientras decía.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego – para después llevárselo sutilmente del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando vi salir a Ron, el también me miro y por lo que pude ver se disponía a marcharse, pero yo no iba a permitírselo asi que me fui hacia él y no tuvo mas remedio que afrontarme.

-Hola Ron- le salude y no obtuve por respuesta mas que un leve asentimiento- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De que? – Creo que el haber ganado el partido no habia servido de nada.

-De nosotros y de lo que paso ayer –le explique con el tono mas dulce y conciliador de que fui capaz- Ron me parece que...

-No creo que haya nada que decir –me interrumpió de forma tajante- me queda muy claro que no confías en mi lo suficiente y no es mi intención obligarte a estar conmigo.

-Ron no se trata de eso, por supuesto que confió en ti y lo sabes –mis ojos volvían a humedecerse y yo era completamente incapaz de impedirlo- lo que ocurre es que, no estoy lista.

-No soy tan idiota como para creerme esa historia –me miro dolido- es un argumento demasiado infantil, esperaba algo mucho mejor de ti.

Me tomo por sorpresa, asi que para cuando reaccione el ya salía del campo¿Cómo era posible que dijera que era un argumento infantil?, era lo que sentía, de verdad no estaba lista para algo asi, tenia miedo, de mi misma, del futuro, de las consecuencias y a él lo único que se le ocurría era decir que era infantil¡Maldito!, tratar de humillarme de ese modo tan vil, argumentando que si no corría a meterme en su cama era por ser demasiado niña, que clase de ... Y aun asi las lagrimas en mis ojos pugnaban por salir a raudales, pero no, no iba a derramar una lagrima mas por ese Weasley insensible de pacotilla, cerré mis ojos y apreté los parpados con fuerza en un intento sobrehumano de controlar todos los sentimientos que bullían en mi interior; podía sentir el viento moviendo mi cabello, hacia un poco mas de frío y repentinamente unas frías gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre mi cuerpo, no paso mucho antes de que se convirtieran en una lluvia copiosa, pero no me importaba mojarme hasta los huesos, puesto que comenzaba a ganar mi lucha interna, ya no era necesario a apretar los parpados, simplemente los mantenía cerrados pero ya no quería llorar, al menos eso me parecía, sin embargo tenia una sensación muy extraña, era como si no estuviese sola, como si alguien me observara, era casi imposible y aun asi no pude evitar el abrir los ojos para comprobar que no habia nadie ahí.

-Malfoy –murmuré, lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con el cretino mas engreído del colegio justo en el día mas depresivo de mi vida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Comprobando que por fin enloqueciste- En definitiva hoy no era mi día, después de lo de Ron me tocaba soportar los insultos de otro idiota

-Estúpido –Si, eso Hermione desquítate con él por todo lo que te pasa, al fin y al cabo son del mismo genero: ratas.

Comencé a reunir un centenar de calificativos nada agradables para Malfoy Weasley y tan ocupada estaba en ello que para cuando reaccione malfoy ya me llevaba tomada del brazo rumbo a los vestidores de su equipo, acaso pretendía atacarme o en definitiva quien ya se habia vuelto completamente loco era él y no yo. Sin embargo que limite a poner resistencia, sin decir nada, pero obviamente mi oposición no represento nada para él, puesto que acabamos dentro de los vestuarios uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué pretendes? – ¿Por qué esa pregunta me recordaba lo vivido la noche anterior? Maldición es que ya no iba poder estar con un... mire a Malfoy con detenimiento para definirlo y pude notar cierta turbación, al parecer a él le sorprendía su actitud tanto como a mi, y si en definitiva y a pesar de sus malas maneras era un hombre, pero afortunadamente nunca buscaría en mi lo que Ron busco.

-Guarecernos de la lluvia – Esa era la mas patética mentira que le habia oído utilizar, pero no dije mas, me limite a mirarlo, lo cuál al parecer lo turbo mas, asi que desviando la mirada comenzó a secar su ropa, era cierto ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza, asi que comencé a secar la mía olvidando por un instante que estaba a solas con un Slytherin

Al terminar ambos tomamos asiento, era una situación demasiado incomoda, pero no podía irme, afuera seguía oyéndose el sonido de la lluvia y yo comenzaba sentir algo de frío, pero permanecer ahí en medio de aquel incomodo frío comenzó a incomodarme, él se limitaba a mirar él suelo y yo a ver un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente y un trocito de su cabeza.

-Gracias –No estaba segura de deberle algo, después de todo yo no le pedí que me trajera aquí, pero igual no quería parecer mal educada, él levanto la cabeza y me observo detenidamente.

-¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia Granger? – Ya decía yo que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

-Nada que te importe –Conteste tan cortante como lo hacia siempre que él se dirigía a mi, total eso era lo cotidiano entre nosotros y nunca cambiaria.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Vaya que es necio.

-¡No pienso contarte lo que me pasa asi que déjame en paz! – ¡Maldición, la sola mención de lo sucedido me pone mal, ya estoy gritando como una loca, necesito calmarme!

-¿Y si no quiero? –su risa mas que la estúpida pregunta me saco de mis casillas¿Quien se creía él?- Seguramente es por un chico que no supo distinguir entre una enciclopedia y tu.

¡Cierra la boca! –Me daba igual ponerme histérica frente a él, no iba a soportar semejante interrogatorio y menos aun las burlas a mi triste situación- Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

-Todo lo que pueda usar para fastidiarte me incumbe.

-Me marcho. –Era lo mejor, que ganaba quedándome en aquel lugar, ya no se oía la lluvia y en todo caso preferiría resfriarme debido a la lluvia que seguir respirando el veneno destilado por Malfoy

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Sal de mi camino! -Lo que me faltaba ¿Aparte de entrometido planeaba impedirme salir¡Eso si que no?

-Oblígame. –Estaba dispuesta asacar mi varita, pero él se dio cuenta de cuales eran mis intenciones y fue mas rápido que yo, me sujeto con fuerza y aprisiono mi cuerpo con él suyo.

-Sin magia Granger. Será mas divertido – Su voz sonó ligeramente... sexy¡Cielos, con razón tenia seguidoras!, mi cuerpo se estremeció debido a su cercanía y preferí cerrar los ojos.

Alto, yo acababa de pensar en eso, Imposible, yo no podía, jamás podría, él era malfoy, el mismo Malfoy que gustaba de llamarme sangre sucia cada dos segundos como si temiera que lo olvidase. Pero por otra parte que habia de malo en pensar asi, era una chica, como las muchas otras que antes de mi lo consideraran atractivo. Quizá Ron tenia razón, quizá después de todo si era una chiquilla atrapada en un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su mentalidad, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que él se equivocara, yo no podía ser mas inmadura que él y Harry juntos y esta era mi oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-¿Malfoy, es cierto que...? –Aunque támbien podría buscar un mejor momento para semejante demostración, bueno mas que un mejor momento un mejor prospecto.

-¿Qué Granger? – Oops, me oyó, creí que lo habia dicho demasiado bajo como para que lo notara ó quizás es por que esta demasiado cerca de mi-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Es cierto que¿Qué para el sexo no te importa si se es sangre sucia o pura?.

Creo que malfoy tenia razón, por fin enloquecí, que se abra la tierra y me trague completa, pero por favor que deje de mirarme como si no me conociera ó peor aun que se eche a reír.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, acaso temes que intente aprovecharme de ti? –Bien, esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba, pero hay cierto brillo en sus ojos, creo que se lo esta pensando.

-Quiero hacerlo, aquí, ahora, contigo. -¿A caso estoy bajo el influjo de una maldición o qué? Preferi ce

Si no me hubiese tenido sujeta seguramente me abría dado a la fuga, ni yo misma me reconocía, pero igual ya no importaba porque él habia aceptado la propuesta, al menos los besos cortos y calidos que depositaba en mi cuello me confirmaba eso, sus manos abandonaron el agarre y comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo de una forma deliciosa ¿Me pregunto si Ron abría ido capaz de hacerme sentir esto?, era delicioso, tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento todas y cada una de las prendas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos acabaron en el suelo igual que nosotros, ahora podía sentir su piel, era calida, mucho mas de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, sus manos eran hábiles, yo me limitaba a dejarle el campo libre, mientras procuraba guardar mis recuerdos dentro de mi mente y para concentrarme en ello mantenía mis ojos cerrados, quizá por eso me sentí rara cuando la calidez de su ser se alejo, abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarlo de pie, frente a mi.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta estúpida, era mas que obvio que por fin su sentido de superioridad se habia impuesto a la pasión- ¿Por qué te detuviste? –Me puse en pie de prisa pro aun tenia un poco de vergüenza de mostrarme tal cual asi que me asegure de poder cubrirme con una túnica en el proceso, era la suya, olía tan bien.

-Tal vez –Me dijo en un tono que me recordó mucho a Ron cuando me llamo infantil - Porque estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo con mujeres vivas, no con muñecas o cadáveres.

-Es que... – Vaya, asi que esperaba algo mas que libre acción, quería reciprocidad- Perdóname, estoy nerviosa.

-Que idiotez – Supongo tenia razón, después de todo la habia iniciado aquello era yo, era ridículo que después de una oferta digna de la chica mas fácil del colegio ahora le saliera con que estaba nerviosa.

-Por favor, te necesito, te prometo que dejare de actuar como una tonta, pero no te vayas.

Espero que no me recuerde algún día mis palabras o seguramente deseare suicidarme, pero por el momento no importa, después de todo estoy aquí y sobre todo estoy decidida, se lo que quiero y se que él también lo quiere, la forma en la que me mira lo confirma, se esta acercando, me esta abrazando, ahora me besa, que bien lo logre, ahora no lo arruines Hermione, corresponde como se debe. Situé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, eso no era nuevo para mi, ya lo habia hecho con Ron la única diferencia es que y por alguna extraña razón me parecía mas agradable hacerlo con él.

-¡Que significa esto! –Una voz a mis espaldas me devolvió a la realidad, peor aun puesto que yo era completamente capaz de reconocer aquella voz.

Malfoy se las ingenio para tomar su varita y hacer que su capa volviese a cubrirme entonces me volví, cielos, creo que esta vez si me he ganado a pulso mi expulsión, al menos eso expresaba la mirada de la profesora McGonagall y para rematar perdería a mis amigos puesto que a su derecha Harry se veía a punto de desmayarse.

-Será mejor que se vistan –ordeno la profesora- los espero a los tres en mi despacho, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-¡¿Qué te hizo Malfoy Hermione?! –pregunto Harry bastante conmocionado.

Pero a mi no me importaba lo que Malfoy me habia hecho, me importaba lo que no me habia hecho, maldición, tanto para nada, justo cuando creía que obtendría lo que deseaba –porque en definitiva ya lo deseaba- sucede esto, que día mas nefasto.

No respondí a la pregunta de Harry, reuní mi ropa lo mas rápido posible y me marche en dirección a las duchas, creo que ambos chicos ya habían visto mas de lo que necesitaban de mi cuerpo. Mientras me vestía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería ahora, seguro me regresarían a casa¿Cómo rayos les explicaría a mis padres que me habían expulsado?, solo esperaba que no les mandaran una carta diciéndoles el motivo de tal acción, eso seria mas denigrante, no soportaría el sermón sobre la educación recibida, es que en definitiva todo lo ocurrido ahora que lo pensaba parecía hecho por alguien mas, no por mi. Volví al área de casilleros, Malfoy seguía ahí, pero Harry no¿Y ahora que? Debía decir algo o solo salir en dirección al despacho de McGonagall.

-¿Nos vamos? -¿Realmente él dijo eso? Vaya me lo habría esperado todo menos algo asi, pero preferí no tentar a mi suerte y solo sentí, me cedió el aspo, fuera solo habia una leve brisa húmeda y algunos charcos lodosos en el césped, pero nada de importancia, recorrimos todo el camino en silencio, él parecía tranquilo, despreocupado, como si en lugar de ir a recibir una sanción fuésemos a una clase mas, en cambio yo me sentía como una oveja que va directo al matadero.

Al llegar al vestíbulo él me detuvo me miro y simplemente se desvió rumbo a las mazmorras, yo me quede ahí parada viéndolo marcharse en una dirección totalmente opuesta de la indicada y por un segundo pensé en llamarlo para decirle que debíamos ir con la profesora antes que ningún otro lugar, pero no lo hice, la voz de Harry me saco de mis cavilaciones, me llamaba desde lo alto de las escaleras. Subí hasta reunirme con él, no podía evitar lo inevitable.

Quiero agradecer a todas las prsonas que leyeron el primer capitulo, en especial a quien se tomo la molestia de mandar un review.


	3. Tu eres mi amiga

Tu eres mi amiga

A pesar de acudir a mi llamado, no pude obtener de ella una sola explicación, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras caminaba, tal vez por miedo a que yo viese la verdad en ellos, a medio camino del despacho de McGonagall desistí de obtener respuestas, me conforme con caminar a su lado a paso lento y en silencio.

Aquella era una situación difícil, no solo por lo que paso en los vestidores, si no por la actitud de ella, y es que, de Malfoy me abría esperado cualquier cosa: una poción, hechizo o algo para manipular a mi amiga, aun ahora seria capaz de asegurar la inocencia de la chica respecto a semejante espectáculo, siempre que, claro esta escuchara de sus labios tal información, pero en vez de eso ella se muestra nerviosa, no esa no es la palabra la palabra correcta para describirla en ese instante es CULPABLE, pero ¿Por qué?.

No tiene caso insistir con mis preguntas, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que no me dirá nada, es demasiado discreta con sus asuntos, siempre se ha desenvuelto como si pudiese sola con todo, es raro oírla pedir consejo u ayuda y aun si lo hace seguro no lo buscaría en mi o en Ron después de todo somos nosotros quienes no podemos siquiera considerar la posibilidad de algún día no contar con su apoyo, somos como niños de guardería en comparación con Hermione. Tal vez por eso respeto su silencio, no lo comprendo pero lo respeto, a pesar de sentir en el pecho la extraña sensación de que la chica que camina junto a mi no es mi amiga Hermione si no una completa desconocida.

La profesora McGonagall se hallaba sentada tras su escritorio cuando ingresamos a su despacho, tenia un poco de mas color en el rostro que cuando irrumpimos en aquel vestuario, al parecer habia retomado un poco de autocontrol, al menos vocalmente eso parecía.

-¿Y el señor Malfoy? –pregunto al vernos entrar solo a nosotros, particular mente me daba lo mismo si el estaba o no, lo único que quería era que ella saliera bien librada de todo esto, después de todo me sentía ligeramente culpable de haberla metido en aquel lío.

FlashBack

Ginny y yo estábamos en la sala común, habia comenzando a llover y hacia un poco de frío, que mejor excusa para acomodarnos en un sillón frente a la chimenea abrazados y sin hacer ni pensar en nada, la gran mayoría se encontraba celebrando un poco mas halla con el resto del equipo, pero a mi me daba igual, mientras Ginny estuviera a mi lado todo hasta el quidditch perdía importancia.

Repentinamente note a Ron, acababa de sentarse en una de las butacas cercanas, se veía bastante malhumorado y a pesar de saber que no me incumbía no pude evitar preguntarle que sucedía, después de todo él siempre era el mas entusiasta en aquellas festividades.

-Hermione –murmuro con frustración, como si aquella sola palabra fuese la respuesta mas completa del mundo- ¡Nunca voy a entenderla!

-Nos comento que habían discutido- esta vez fue Ginny quien intervino- estaba esperándote para hablar de eso.

-¿Les dijo por que peleamos? –Algo en su expresión cambio, mientras hacia aquella pregunta, lo cual conociéndolo tanto me hizo suponer que no habia sido por una tontería.

-No quizo hacerlo – comente y el suspiro con alivio, incitándome a preguntar –¿Se han reconciliado?

-NO y no creo que lo hagamos nunca –Hablo con demasiada determinación- lo nuestro se ha ido a pique y tal vez sea mejor asi.

-¿Por qué¿Qué es eso tan terrible que les impide reconciliarse? –Ginny se incorporo levemente rompiendo el abrazo que nos unía- vamos dilo.

-No tengo por que hacerlo –en definitiva la razón, cualquiera que fuese era grave, puesto que el no es de los que se callan las cosas que le molestan- me marcho a descansar.

Se puso en pie con rapidez, pero justo cuando comenzaba a subir los escalones en dirección a los dormitorios note algo, algo que me llamo la atención, él habia llegado solo y afuera la leve lluvia se habia transformado en tormenta.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-¡Y yo que se!

Continuo su camino hasta desaparecer escaleras arriba, voltee a ver a Ginny y sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada cómplice de preocupación, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que ellos tenían un altercado, dándonos la oportunidad de notar que mientras Ron se convertía en un energúmeno, Hermione se deprimía sobremanera, necesitando asi de palabras de consuelo y la compañía de sus amigos.

Acordamos buscarla para saber como se encontraba y fungir como corresponde a unos buenos amigos, Ginny la iría a la biblioteca y a los baños de chicas, yo en cambio preferí buscarla en los terrenos del colegio, pues sabia que aquella intempestiva lluvia no era impedimento para que ella permaneciera afuera. Sin embargo cuando llegue a la puerta principal del colegio me encontré con la profesora McGonagall en compañía de Filch, hablan de los preparativos para Alojen y pensé que no les importaría que me escabullera fuera del colegio, pero me equivoque.

El resto era historia

-No lo se profesora –respondió Hermione y pude notar que la voz le temblaba llena de nerviosismo- se desvió hacia las mazmorras.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger – ofreció la profesora y hermione obedeció al instante mormurando un levísimo gracias.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia el asiento a lado del de ella, pero al reparar en mi presencia la jefa de la casa Gryffindor me dijo:

-No es necesario que usted este presente en esta conversación Potter –la mire sin comprender del todo sus palabras, después de todo habia sido ella quien me pidió que me presentara- lo único que deseo es que comprenda la magnitud de la situación y que sea prudente.-Volví a mirarla como si me hablara en un idioma distinto al usual, asi que agrego-No comente lo que ha visto con nadie, ni siquiera con sus otros amigos, no quiero que se expanda el rumor entre todos los alumnos del colegio.

Asentí vigorosamente, después de todo yo tampoco tenia intención de convertir a la chica que siempre me habia ayudado y apoyado tanto académica como emocionalmente en la comidilla del colegio.

Fue entonces y por primera vez desde que nos encontráramos en las escaleras que ella despego su mirada del suelo para mirarme a los ojos, en una suplica personal de discreción, ante ese gesto no pude mas que sonreír, tal vez la no fue la mejor sonrisa de todas después de todo aun me encontraba en una especie de shock, que me impedía creer que lo vivido en los últimos minutos fuese realidad, aun asi pude notar que la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba hasta convertirse en una especie de agradecimiento, asi que estire mi mano hasta posarla sobre su hombro, le di un breve apretón y la solté dispuesto a marcharme, llegue a la puerta y justo al momento de intentar abrirla alguien del otro lado llamo. Por instinto me volví hacia la profesora esperando una indicación de su parte, pero ella se silito a señalar la puerta para que la abriera, asi lo hice, encontrándome de frente con Malfoy, quien parecía mucho mas relajado que la pobre Hermione y no tarde en descubrir el porque al oír la gélida voz de Snape decir.

-Buenas tardes profesora – me aparte parea permitirles entrar y muy a mi pesar abandone el despacho deseando mas que nunca enterarme de lo que sucedería tras aquella puerta y en especial, cual seria la suerte que correría mi quería amiga.

Porque a pesar de que ella realmente fuese culpable de lo sucedido, a pesar de que aquella tarde ella hubiese escogido al infeliz de Draco Malfoy, yo no podría olvidar jamás todo lo que Hermione hiciese por mi en el pasado, tal vez en determinado momento ella tuviese sus dudas respecto a mis alocadas teorías, pero no por ello me habia dejado solo, me ha acompañado al igual que Ron en momentos sumamente complicados de mi vida, siempre escuchando mi versión antes que cualquier otra cosa, como si realmente creyera que lo que dijo merece ser escuchado. Si ella ha sido capaz de es por mi, lo me menos que puedo hacer yo es no abandonarla.

Después de todo las personas que tienden a mantenerse siempre al margen, a ser juiciosas en su resoluciones y analizar siempre las consecuencias de sus actos, procurando con ello no equivocarse nunca, suelen cometer estupideces mayores a las de los demás.


	4. El es un perdedor

El es un perdedor

-¿Qué paso ahí adentro? –esa es una pregunta interesante.

-¿Tu que crees que paso? –Odio ese tono sarcástico¿por qué no puede simplemente explicarme?

-Jamás creí que fueses a ayudarme -¡Yo tampoco, aun estoy en shock por ello!

-Tenia que librarme de la expulsión, el hecho de que salieras beneficiada en el proceso no fue algo que planeara- ¡Este tipo es un Imbécil, que bueno que no le agradecí!

-Pues lo conseguiste –Que malagradecida es esta chica, pero da igual.

Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pobre ilusa, no podía irse solo asi y fungir que nada habia ocurrido, no cuando yo no lograba hacerlo y no iba a ser el único que recordara aquel fugaz encuentro.

Esas manos otra vez¡Que demonios me pasa! -¿Ahora que Malfoy? –le pregunto cuando me obliga a mirarle a la cara.

-Aun no termino contigo –Algo en su mirada me hace sospechar de sus perversas intenciones y sin proponérmelo mi cuerpo se estremece, pero no de miedo, hace rato que él dejo de inspirarme tal sentimiento, ahora el único problema es admitir que si tiemblo es porque anhelo sus caricias, su aroma, su calidez.

-Suéltame, por favor –Eso a sonado demasiado sugerente para alguien que quiere irse –Malfoy, suéltame.

-Llámame Draco –Quiero ir como suena mi nombre con su voz –Y no creo realmente que quieras irte.

-Si quiero, Draco... por favor déjame –Deja que me vaya antes que vuelva a caer en tus redes -tengo que irme.

La solté, seguro quedarse con las ganas la hará caer mas fácil la próxima vez.

-De acuerdo, márchate –Escalofríos¿Será por que me ha soltado¡Basta, deja de imaginar lo que no es! –pero ten presente que una tenemos algo pendiente.

Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y me aleje a grandes zancadas, no quería que él notara la estúpida sonrisa que sus ultimas palabras habían dibujado en mi rostro.

¡Si!, Ella seria una presa mucho mas fácil de obtener de lo que habia pensado, siempre creí que una situación asi solo podría desarrollarse en mis mas desvergonzados sueños. Pero una vez mas la realidad ha superado a la ficción brindándome en bandeja de plata una oportunidad magnifica, asi pues, será mejor que vuelva a mi dormitorio a planear mi siguiente jugada.

Llegue jadeando a la sala común y logre escabullirme hasta mi dormitorio¡Al fin a salvo!, ahora lo único que deseaba era no encontrarme con Harry en un buen rato, me da miedo lo que pueda decirme. Aunque se mostró bastante amable conmigo, no dejo de pensar que quizá pierda su amistad para siempre.

En cuanto a Ron, se me plantea una situación mas difícil, pues en este preciso instante y con la cabeza mas fría me doy cuanta de la magnitud de mis acciones y no puedo mas que desear que la tierra se abra y me trague. Ya no se lo que siento, cuando me levante estaba triste y desolada, hace unas horas estaba furiosa con él y su actitud¿Pero ahora? Ya no estoy enfadada, ya no se si aun me duele lo que me dijo y lo que mas me asusta es un sentimiento nuevo, uno de apatía respecto a él y nuestra relación. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria cuando volviese a verlo ¿Seria capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que estuve a punto de hacer con Malfoy¡¿En que estaba pensando cuando me permití llegar tan lejos?! Después de todo yo no quería, es decir, me negué a hacerlo con Ron –Mi novio oficial- y todo para terminar en brazos de otro.

Quizá Ron tenia algo de razón cuando, si estuviera segura de mis sentimientos no tendría tantas dudas, no habría buscado entregarme a otro solo para molestar a Ron, será que... ya no se que pasa conmigo y eso es frustrante. La otra parte del acertijo que es ahora mi corazón es él –mi casi amante- ¿Qué despierta Malfoy en mi para que sea incapaz de sacármelo de la cabeza? Quizá sea su actitud, tal vez su voz o sus ojos mismos que parecieran un par de imanes que me incitan a mirarlo. Pero ¿Quererlo como tal? No lo creo. Seria demasiado rápido y estúpido de mi parte, más cuando para él solo soy un nombre nuevo que agregar a su larga lista de conquistas.

La voz de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta me sorprendió, como si fuese un ladrón descubierto en la escena del crimen, le dije que pasara.

-Hermione –Ginny se acerco hasta mi cama, mientras yo me incorporara hasta quedar sentada frente a ella, me pregunto si sabrá algo, No, si lo supiera no me sonreiría, que alivio al menos ahora sabré que Harry cumplirá con lo prometido a McGonagall –Supe que tu problema con Ron no se soluciono –Asentí, sin saber muy bien que expresión poner en mi rostro. -¿Estas bien Hermione?, tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

-Bueno Ginny, ah gracias, pero –pausa, ni siquiera se que decir y eso no me pasa demasiado seguido, maldición odio cuando me toman desprevenida –Yo no estoy muy segura de querer hablar de eso –primero quiero entender lo que sucede, ya después quizá pueda ponerlo en palabras –son cosas muy personales.

-Pero estoy segura que hablarlo te hará sentir mejor –Lo se, yo misma se los he aconsejado a varias personas, pero también se que si te contara a ti o a cualquier otra persona lo que he vivido en las ultimas doce horas, seria juzgada muy duramente y por la verdad es que no quiero, tengo miedo por que se que soy responsable de todo lo ocurrido y por tanto merecería perder su amistad, pero ahora mas que nunca no estoy dispuesta, prefiero callar a perder.

-Lo se Ginny, se que me quitaría un enorme peso de encima, pero, no puedo, no en este momento –pude ver en sus ojos un poco de frustración, estoy consiente de que su única intención es ayudarme, pues ella mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es tratar con su hermano, pero ese lazo tambien hace que me detenga a pensar en lo que puedo y no decir –lo siento, pero aun asi te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Sabes Ginny la mañana ha sido demasiado larga para mi si no te molesta quisiera descansar un rato, Te veo luego.

-Claro descansa –le agradezco sus buenos deseos mientras la veo salir, esperando lograr un poco de paz interna.

Solo han pasado treinta minutos desde que la vi por ultima vez y ya estoy deseando volver a verla¡Patético!, esto supera por mucho cualquier obsesión que haya tenido a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo? Lo dudo, para hermione todo inicio esta mañana, en cambio yo llevo meses lidiando con una telaraña de sensaciones y sentimientos sumamente contradictorios donde ella es la única protagonista.

Debo de tener en cuanta que durante años hemos sido como perros y gatos, seria ilógico esperar que se enamore perdidamente de mi, pero sea lo que sea que sienta tengo que sacar provecho, después de todo estuvo a un paso de ser mía, sin importarle los insultos recibidos, el odio que me profesa su amiguito Potter o la posibilidad de que su "adorado" novio la calificara como la peor de todas por enredarse con un Malfoy cuando nuestras familias se desprecian mutuamente.

¿Ella y Weasley ya lo habrán hecho¡Que asco! mejor no pienso en eso, ya he imaginado tantas veces esa probabilidad que pareciera que soy masoquista.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –Como si necesitara oír los reclamos de Blaise en este momento –Desapareciste sin avisar.

-¿Y por que tendría que haberte avisado? –después de todo el no es mi madre y aun cuando lo fuera, yo no le rindo cuantas a nadie -Vete

-¿Qué? –Ahora resulta que es sordo.

-Que te vayas, quiero estar solo.

-Sabes Malfoy, te hace falta una chica –¡Maldición!, coincido con él y ya se de quien se trata –últimamente estas insoportable.

-Púdrete Zabinni –le dijo con desprecio mientras el sale de la habitación fingiendo no haber oído el insulto.

Me salte la comida, no porque no tuviese hambre, sino por no ver a nadie, pero tomando en cuenta que no habia desayunado, era un hecho que no podría faltar a la cena, por eso estoy aquí entrando al salón comedor, procurando no mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin por nada en el mundo.

Tome asiento junto a Ginny, del otro lado de ella esta Harry, asi que no puedo verle muy bien -¡Que alivio!- Ron esta en el otro extremo de la mesa y no se ha dignado a mirarme, lo cual en este momento es bastante reconfortante.

Cene lo mas rápido que pude y una vez que termine me puse en pie, casi como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte y con igual velocidad llegue hasta las escaleras deseando llegar a la torre de Gryffindor lo antes posible.

-Hermione –esa voz¡maldición! –Hermione espera por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Ocurre que eres una tonta y que en lugar de aguardar por él en mitad de las escaleras debiste largarte lo mas rápido posible.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Te parece? –Eso es obvio, sino no te habría seguido¿Qué demonios ocurre con mis neuronas?.

-Lo mejor es dejarlo asi, no te parece que no tiene caso seguir con esta relación –tal vez si, tal vez no, yo no pensaba en eso, sino en el Slytherin que sonreía al pie de la escalera.

-Sabes ron no creo que este sea el mejor lugar –menos aun si miras hacia atrás.

-Lo ves, lo nuestro siempre ha sido asi, nunca podemos estar de acuerdo y...

-Eso es porque eres un Imbécil Weasley –Ron ha volteado a ver a Malfoy, quien conserva su cínica sonrisa mientras él cambia de color como lo hace siempre que se enfada, cielos no debí haber bajado a cenar, es mas creo que no debí siquiera haber nacido.

¡Genial!, asi que Weasley ha terminado con ella¿Será por lo de esta tarde? Que mas da, el hecho es que ahora estoy seguro de tener el camino completamente libre, vaya, si no lo odiara tanto creo que seria capaz de abrazar a ese perdedor. Pues aun cuando me mira como si quisiera matarme y me apunta con su varita, es un hecho que yo he ganado esta guerra y lo mejor de todo será la recompensa: su querida ex novia Hermione Granger.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a quienes han leído el fanfic, en especial a las autoras de los dos reviews recibidos PERVERSA y GABYLOVE113a quien le respondo que esta no es la primer historia que escribo, solo es el primer Draco/Hermione y me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir.


	5. NosotrosImposible

Nosotros... Imposible

Después del sábado de pesadilla que habia vivido no me sorprendió encontrar a Harry esperándome al pie de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de chicas, el domingo por la mañana –aun cuando era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviese en pie tal día- y menos aun su petición de hablar conmigo. Resignada acepte y nos dirigimos hacia los terrenos del colegio sin importar el frío terrible que hacia fuera, hasta llegar a nuestro árbol favorito.

-Creo que ambos sabemos el porque estamos aquí –Vaya esa declaración me tomaba por sorpresa, pero la verdad y analizándolo un poco era evidente que la curiosidad de mi amigo tarde o temprano seria mas fuerte. Además no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, era preferible que supiera las cosas por mi- Soy tu amigo y me preocupas.

-Lo se Harry –respire profundo, reuniendo él valor necesario para confesar mis faltas- es solo que ayer no fui exactamente yo misma, me asuste de mis actos, aun ahora lo estoy –trate de explicarle mientras recordaba el tacto de las manos de Malfoy sobre mi piel- lo menos que quería era que tu te asustaras de mi, por eso fui incapaz de decirte nada.

-Vamos Hermione, hablas como si hubieses matado a alguien –sí, y hasta cierto punto asi me sentía, pero él "alguien" a quien habia matado no era cualquier persona, si no a la Hermione que jamás imagino –ni mucho menos deseo- un intercambio de fluidos con Draco Malfoy- Se que lo que vi fue grave, pero antes de emitir un juicio Hermione quiero oír tu versión, después de todo yo se lo que se siente ser juzgado sin derecho a replica.

-Gracias por la confianza, no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras –suspire con alivio y él se limito a darme una pequeña palmadita en el hombro- Mi versión podría resumirse en siete palabras: "Soy la chica mas tonta de Hogwarts" –confesé mas para mi que para él- ¿Me prometes no decirle a nadie una sola palabra de lo que te diga?

-Si.

-Y no dejar de ser mi amigo a pesar de ello.

-¿Por qué habría...

-PROMETELO!!!

-De acuerdo, de a cuerdo, te lo prometo¿Contenta?

-No sabes cuanto –le respondí mientras le veía observarme como si hubiese enloquecido por completo, ciertamente mi lado histérico estaba apoderándose de mi a pasos agigantados y solo habia un culpable de ello- bien entonces, pregunta.

-¿Por qué estabas con Malfoy¿Él te obligo? –Genial, yo misma me habia formulado esas interrogantes varias veces durante el día y la noche anterior sin hallarles una respuesta satisfactoria, aunque bueno, al menos no me pregunto que, exactamente, estábamos haciendo.

-Esa es la parte donde me convierto en estúpida Harry –me miro con una clara expresión de desconcierto asi que agregue- Como sabes Ron y yo estábamos peleados, intente una reconciliación pero todo resulto peor y repentinamente apareció Malfoy y –solté una risa tontamente nerviosa- me pareció una buena idea vengarme de Ron, con él –me lanzo una mira de incredulidad, como si estuviese con cualquier otra persona menos conmigo, pero se abstuvo de indagar mas ó de dar una opinión de mis actos y secretamente se lo agradecí.

-¿Qué paso con McGonagall?, Temía que te expulsaran ó algo similar.

-Malfoy se invento una excusa bastante buena –"Cielos es la segunda ves que menciono ese adjetivo y a Malfoy en la misma oración, en definitiva algo no anda bien conmigo- y se las ingenio, no se como, para que Snape respaldara su versión.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Bien pues, Snape explico que desde hacia un tiempo desea probar si los vestuarios tenían algún hechizo de seguridad, como él que impide que los chicos suban a los dormitorios de las chicas en las salas comunes, para evitar situaciones como lo que viste entre los jugadores, y que le habia encargado a Malfoy tal labor, después Malfoy dijo que solo habia una forma de probarlo y era con una chica y que me habían pedido que fuese parte de ese experimento, pero como no querían que se expandiera él rumor solo lo sabíamos nosotros. –la expresión de harry fue bastante extraña, como si él ya supiera de la inexistencia de tales hechizos- obviamente yo reafirme su declaración y al parecer McGonagall quedo satisfecha con esa historia, nos hicieron prometer a Malfoy a mi no decir una sola palabra y también mencionaron que lanzarían un par de hechizos nuevos en los vestuarios.

-¿En los de todas las casas? –La pregunta fue hecha con tal desilusión que no pude evitar sonreír, ahora me quedaba muy claro porque a veces Ginny y él eran los últimos en volver de los entrenamientos, él noto mi sonrisa y su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo aun mas divertido- Olvida esa pregunta.

-¿Y que hay de Ron¿vas a decirle? Y si lo haces ¿Qué explicación vas a darle: la real o la ficticia?

-Tu conoces a Ron mucho mejor que yo, sabes cual seria la reacción que tendría, aun si le dijera que era un experimento ó que Malfoy me obligo –Mi sonrisa se habia borrado por completo, la situación con Ron era ahora tan incierta para mi, después de todo ya no éramos novios, obviamente nuestra mistad también sufriría cambios ¿Qué caso tendría empeorar la situación hablando de él sobre Malfoy? –No Harry, no pienso decirle nada a Ron, él y yo ya no somos novios.

-¿Lo dices en serio¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes Hermione?

-Si te lo dijera te reirías de mi –al menos yo lo hago- se supone que concluimos en buenos términos, lo demás no importa.

-De acuerdo¿aunque sabes? Pensé que cuando algo asi pasara te verías mucho mas afectada.

-Si hubiésemos terminado antes de ayer, probablemente me habría ahogado en llanto, pero ahora todo es diferente, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la locura que estuve a un paso de cometer. –No puedo creer que este mintiéndole de esta manera, pero tampoco puedo decirle que es un engreído Slytherin quien ocupa mi cabeza.

-¿Tanto te afectado Hermione? -¡Cielos creo que sospecha!- después de todo solo era sexo, si tal vez era con Malfoy, pero bueno...

-¡HARRY! –exclame más que escandalizada, como era posible que él me estuviese diciendo que no habia problema con acostarme con Malfoy¿Acaso el mundo se habia vuelto loco?- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Vamos Hermione reaccionas como alguien que nunca... –Creo que si llevara la palabra virgen en la frente no me mira mas sorprendido de lo que me mira ahora- bueno es que yo siempre creí que Ron y tú, pero entonces... olvídalo, creo que eso es demasiado personal.

-Tienes toda la razón –respondí poniéndome de pie con aire ofendido y vaya que tenia derecho de sentirme asi¿Qué de malo habia con esperar¿Por qué todos parecían mas que obsesionados con hacerlo? -Y por favor Harry abstente de sacar conclusiones respecto a lo que he hecho, hago o dejo de hacer.

Me marche dejándolo bastante avergonzado, después de todo no era su intención ofenderme, pero después de todos los líos en los que me metí a cusa de ese maldito tema lo menos que quería era volver a hablar de el.

Tal vez él problema era yo, porque, bueno la mayoría de los de mi curso ya lo habían hecho –por lo menos según Parvati y Levander- ¡Hasta Harry! –con la cara de niño bueno que se carga- y todos lo veían como la cosa más natural del mundo a nuestra edad, entonces ¿Por qué yo no?, pero eso me convertía en la persona con la razón en la mas equivocada¡Maldición si tan solo hubiese podido probarlo que se siente! No, otra vez no, no puedo seguir añorando lo que no fue y menos con Draco, prefiero ser la única inexperta a seguir pensando en él.

Unos cuantos alumnos de cada casa comenzaban a ingerir su desayuno cuando llegue al Gran Salón, afortunadamente los Gryffindor que estaban ahí eran de tercero para bajo, asi que ninguno representaba una incomodidad para mi. Tome asiento y me serví un poco de jugo, mientras miraba intermitentemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero él no estaba ahí. ¿Eso era bueno ó malo?

Harry no tardo en entrar, se sentó frente a mi, obstaculizando mi vista, asi que opte por mirar la mesa y plato vacío, poco después llego Ginny, quien nos saludo alegremente para después sentarse junto a su novio y darle un breve beso en los labios, creo que ese tipo de detalles son lo único que voy a extrañar de tener un novio, pero en fin. Ron hizo su aparición veinte minutos después de su hermana y entre los tres no hicieron mas que hablar de quidditch, en ocasiones como esta me sorprendía que pudiésemos realmente ser amigos teniendo gustos tan desafines.

Termine considerándome fuera de lugar asi que preferí dirigirme a la biblioteca –ahí nunca me sentía asi- necesitaba estar sola, poner en claro mis ideas para recobrar un poquito de seguridad, para definir el como y el porque, de repente me sentía tan diferente, como un bicho raro. Después de tantos años de ser la única que se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, que tomaba apuntes en clases en las que la mayoría –incluidos algunos Ravenclaw- preferían dormir, yo debería estar acostumbrada al hecho de no ser igual y sin embargo ahora mas que nunca sentía que eso me afectaba, Tal vez era porque termine rogando atención a la serpiente mas venenosa de Slytherin – cosa que alguien, con un mínimo de dignidad, sin importar lo necesitada que estuviera se atrevería a hacer- y peor aun, habia preferido terminar con él chico que invadiera todos mis sueños y fantasías románticas desde hacia años, solo por veinte minutos de besos y caricias con Malfoy, algo no encajaba bien, y necesitaba saber que era, solo de ese modo encontraría un poco de la tranquilidad que perdiera el día de ayer.

O tal vez eso no tenia nada que ver, quizá simplemente –y un poco mas tarde que las demás-, mis hormonas comenzaban a despertar reclamando un poco de libertad, la otra opción era que el ser descubierta comportando de ese modo, después de ser toda mi vida un ejemplo de rectitud me hubiese aniquilado la autoestima, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Buenos días –Malfoy, oh cielos, no¿Por qué a mi?- A la biblioteca tan temprano y en domingo¡Tu vida si que es emocionante!

¡Pierde Malfoy! –Lo menos que necesito es que vengas con tus comentarios ridículos y tu sonrisa sexy a molest...¿En que momento su sonrisa comenzó a parecerme sexy?- ¡Quiero estar sola!

-Me parece que ya lo estas -¿Por qué se acerca?- La mayor parte del tiempo estas sola, casi no tienes amigos y los que tienes están mas ocupados con sus parejas, además de que tú pobretón ya termino contigo.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da si estoy sola o no? –Pero es cierto y doloroso- En todo caso, tú tampoco tienes un centenar de amigos, es más, con lo traicioneros que son los Slytherin dudo que puedas considerar a alguien como amigo.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero y a diferencia tuya, a mi me da lo mismo, yo no necesito escuchar ni ser escuchado, detesto estudiar acompañado, me aburren las visitas a Hogsmade en grupo y jamás me quedaría mas de un segundo a lado de alguien que habla sobre temas que no me agradan solo para sentirme acompañado.

¡Estoy llorando!, Estoy llorando porque él dice la verdad, yo no puedo vivir sin personas a mi lado, por eso me esfuerzo por cambiar, al grado de hacer cosas que no me gustan como oír a Ron y Harry charlar durante horas sobre Quidditch y ajedrez mágico. Sufrí mucho en mis primeros años aquí, en Hogwarts, porque a nadie le parecía creíble que me gustara tanto estudiar, asi que termine por relajarme un poco a pesar de que no estaba realmente a gusto con eso, comencé a mirar a los chicos y clasificarlos de feos o atractivos, porque todo mundo lo hacia aun cuando siempre he pensado que lo que importa es lo de adentro, intente acostarme con Malfoy porque Ron me dijo que solo una niña le tendría miedo a eso y porque internamente yo sabia que la mayoría de mis amigos ya lo habían hecho. ¡Que bajo he caído! Y lo pero de todo es que me he engañado a mi misma, al tratar de ser alguien que no me agrada.

-¡Tienes razón, mi vida es de lo más patética! –Le grite de tal modo que pude sentir un ligero dolor en mi garganta-¿Y supongo que te debe dar mucha gracia darte cuanta que todo... que todo lo que has dicho es verdad¡Por que no te largas a festejar la humillación que me has hecho! –Odio que este ahí, parado frente a mi, mirando como me derrumbo- Sabes que, mejor me voy yo.

Sin darle tiempo a soltar un nuevo dardo a mi corazón me di la vuelta y comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, choque con algunos alumnos que salían del Gran salón, pero eso no aminoro mi marcha, no podía ver por donde iba y casi me resbalo en las escaleras en dirección a los terrenos, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desee poder estar en casa, con mis padres, no ser una bruja y tener una vida realmente emociónate.

Mis pies me traicionaron finalmente, muy cerca de la orilla del lago, caí sobre el pasto húmedo y ya no intente moverme, me dolía todo, no podía respirar normalmente después de correr como lo hice, sollozos largos y dolorosamente tristes salían de mis labios, a la vez que mi cuerpo se estremecía de sentimiento, apreciaba él aire impasible agitando mi cabellos y golpeando de lleno mi cara, pero no podía pensar, menos aun enviar a mi cuerpo la señal de que tenia frío, asi que básicamente no lo sentía.

-creo que esta vez me excedí ¿Cierto? –levante mi rostro al oir su voz, era Malfoy, lo sabia aun cuando no podia enfocarlo claramente- No pensé que mis comentarios te afectaran tanto.

-Solo vete –le murmure en tono de suplica con una voz baja y entrecortada- Si de verdad lo sientes, solo vete.

-Esta vez seré bueno y haré lo que me pides –Me lo dijo en el mismo tono que usaría un juez que absuelve a un criminal- pero antes quiero que me hagas una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mi?

-No estoy para idioteces.

-Entonces no me iré.

-¡Esta bien! –volví a gritar y esta vez estoy segura que me desgarre la garganta, asi que en un murmullo le pregunte- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mi?

-Porque te observo, lo hago desde hace mucho, es una de las actividades que más tiempo me absorbe.

Quizás en otro momento esa declaración me abría sorprendido, indignado y hecho lanzarle un hechizo, pero justo en este instante me daba lo mismo.

-No quieres saber porque.

-Ya hice lo que querías Malfoy, lo demás me da lo mismo, solo déjame tranquila.

-Pues aun asi te lo diré –Que terco es este chico- Lo hice porque me gustas, de una forma un poco tonta y quizá hasta retorcida –como todo en él- pero me gustas.

-Es la cosa mas inverosímil que te he oído decir, además de que me parece completamente imposible. –comencé a reír, de verdad aquello era por de mas irreal-.

-Yo no creo que sea imposible, solo es cuestión de que dejes de temer ser tu misma.

-¿Qué parte de déjame sola no entendiste?

-Esta bien, me voy. –Sentí algo calido y con un aroma embriagador envolviendo mi cuerpo, voltee en dirección a donde él estaba pero en efecto se habia ido, entonces reaccione en la capa negra con el escudo de la serpiente que me cubría el cuerpo.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis amigos, mismos que me apoyan siempre en todos mis proyectos escritos DAAGARS, y RUTHWEASLEY, gracias por obligarme a continuar todo lo que empiezo.


	6. Ustedes me importan

Ustedes me importan

Hermione me gustaba, sí, tal vez habia tardado mucho tiempo en confesarle mis sentimientos, pero me gustaba, el problema era que ella no sentía lo mismo. Cuando recién lo note no quise darle importancia, creía que eran simples alucinaciones mías, –fruto de mi enorme inseguridad, tal vez si hubiese sido hijo único seria diferente- pero no.

Quizás me excedí un poco cuando trate de acostarme con ella, pero lo único que yo buscaba era saber hasta donde seria capaz de llegar hermione antes de admitir que lo que sentía por mi era cariño mas no amor. Odie convertirme en el villano, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo, el problema ahora seria retomar los lazos de amistad que nos unían en el pasado, puesto que, aunque sea como amiga, no quiero perderla.

-Ron, Ron te estoy hablando –Harry movía una mano frente a mi rostro- ¿En que piensas?

-En nada.

-Bueno, te decía que Ginny y yo vamos a ir a la sala común a terminar algunas tareas para mañana¿Quieres venir?

-No, ahora no –ahora lo que quiero es hablar con Hermione.

Tenia que explicarle que a pesar de mi actitud desde el viernes ó de distante que he estado o yo aun la precio y quiero seguir siendo su amigo -¡Ah, esto de madurar es horrible!-.

Desafortunadamente, mi plan tenia algunos fallos, el principal: que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba ella, ya la habia buscado por todo el castillo sin obtener resultados, asi que ni ultima esperanza era salir a los terrenos.

-Hola Ron –La voz de Hagrid, aunque efusiva y amistosa me saco un buen susto, cuando caminaba distraídamente- Oh, lo siento.

-Hola, Hagrid, no te preocupes –le dije al ver su expresión- Oye Hagrid, Ah¿Has visto a Hermione?

-Oh, sí, pobre chica, estoy bastante preocupado por ella –Le habría pasado algo malo, sus palabras me causaron un enorme hueco en el estomago-La encontré a orillas del lago hace casi una hora, llorando en silencio.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?

-La convencía de que me acompañara a tomar una taza de té a mi cabaña, pero mientras lo preparaba se quedo dormida y preferí no despertarla.

-Voy con ella.

-Claro, supongo que estar contigo le hará bien, yo tengo que ir a los invernaderos, te veo luego.

Entre en la cabaña y en efecto, Hermione estaba dormida , su respiración era irregular, como en ligeros y suaves sollozos, de cerca podía apreciarse la humedad de las lagrimas derramadas, logrando que una parte de mi se sintiera responsable de su estado, me habría encantado pedirle perdón –pues lo mas seguro era que él termino de nuestra relación la tuviera asi-, pero me abstuve, me senté frente a ella –al otro lado de la mesa- a esperar que despertara.

Ya casi era la hora de la comida cuando ella comenzó a desperezarse, parecía un poco desorientada, pero no tardo mucho en reconocer la cabaña y a mi.

-Ron¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde esta Hagrid?

-Estoy aquí, porque Hagrid me dijo que aquí te encontraría y él esta atendiendo unos asuntos en los invernaderos.

-¿Por qué querías encontrarme?

-Porque a pesar de que lo nuestro no funciono sigues siendo mi amiga y me preocupas.

-Es bueno saber eso, yo creí que nunca mas me dirigirías la palabra.

-Vaya, pues creo que por primera vez te has equivocado –lo dije con toda la intención de parecer agradable, pero la expresión en su rostro me dijo que habia logrado todo lo contrario- ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?, Hagrid me dijo que te encontró llorando¿Es por mi culpa?

-No Ron, la culpa es solo mía, he sido yo quien me he lastimado.

-¿Qué dices? -¿Por qué de todas las chicas Hermione tenia que ser la más difícil de comprender?

-Es complicado Ron, tanto que yo misma no lo habia entendido hasta hoy.

-Se que no soy él mejor para esto, pero si quieres hablar de tus problemas puedes hacerlo conmigo –Aunque siendo sinceros, ni yo confiaría en mi para compartir secretos- , pero también entendería si no quisieras hacerlo.

-Ron, si te dijera que la hermione con la que has convivido los últimos años, no es la original¿Qué pensarías?

Odio este tipo de preguntas¿Por qué no puede ser mas directa? Cielos ahora que le digo, le pido que sea mas especifica, no que tal que se enfada y ya no me cuenta¡Maldición!

-Pues, yo, creo que... bueno, pensaría que me estas mintiendo o algo asi -¿Por qué pone esa cara, tan patética ha sido mi respuesta?- Para mi tu eres la de siempre.

-Pues no Ron, no soy yo realmente -¡Que no me diga ahora que es un mortífago usando poción multijugos!- Durante los últimos años he cambiado, de una forma tan gradual que ha pasado casi desapercibida, pero ahora que lo analizado ha sido enorme.

-Me encantaría decirte que se de que hablas pero...

-te dije que era difícil.

-Lo sé, es solo que realmente quiero serte útil.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, solo por favor trata de explicarme eso de los cambios, por favor.

-Son cambios de personalidad -¿Personalidad?- cambios que he hecho a mi forma de ser y actuar y que no coinciden con mi forma de pensar y por tanto me impiden ser realmente feliz.

Cuando dijo que era algo complicado se quedo corta, como se supone que la ayude con algo que esta dentro de su cabeza si apenas y puedo con lo que hay en la mía.

-¿Por qué cambiaste? –ó en que momento, porque yo aun no logro captar que cambio puede haberte afectado tanto como para que no seas realmente feliz.

-Cambie porque creí que si no lo hacia me quedaría sola y no quiero que eso pase.

Hermione comenzó a llorar hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, me puse en pie y rodee la mesa para sentarme a su lado y abrazarla, para que de ese modo ella supiera que no estaba sola. Esta vez creo que no me equivoque, porque me devolvió el abrazo y lloro en mi hombro hasta conseguir un poco de calma.

-¿Qué te hizo creer que te quedarías sola?, no lo entiendo.

-Pues porque era diferente, creo que aun lo soy, pero quizá ya no tanto como antes –un profundo sollozo la interrumpió- lo que a mi me gustaba o quería hacer nunca coincidía con los intereses de los demás.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, aun recuerdo como se molestaban porque quería pasar todo el tiempo libre en la biblioteca y los obligaba a ir conmigo.

-Bueno si –es cierto, hace tiempo que no nos pide que la acompañemos, es mas creo que ya no va tan seguido- ahora que lo mencionas, ya tampoco nos presionas día y noche con lo de las tareas, ni nos cuesta tanto convencerte de que nos dejes corregir con las tuyas y...

-Recuerdas que el otro día McGonagall me mando llamar –asentí, aun enlistando mentalmente los ligeros detalles que comenzaba a descubrir en cuanto al comportamiento de ella- fue para decirme que mis calificaciones han bajado del sobresaliente al supera las expectativas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Eso era demasiado, Hermione obteniendo calificaciones mas bajas¡El Apocalipsis habia llegado!-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Quizá porque, creí que ustedes pensarían que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, después de todo no es peor que un desastroso.

-Para ti si debe serlo... Hermione¿Qué mas ha pasado que nosotros no sepamos?

-Bueno pues –sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente y sollozo profunda y dolorosamente antes de continuar- no se como decirlo, es que no quiero hacerte daño.

-Hermione si te hace daño a ti, me hace daño a mi, asi que por favor habla.

-Es que... yo... yo acepte ser tu novia por que ya todos salían con alguien y porque... –me abrazo con fuerza y murmuro un débil "lo siento", que me hizo disculparla al instante.

-Creíste que tú también debías salir con alguien ¿Verdad?

-Y que si no lo hacia te enfadarías conmigo y Harry y Ginny también, de ese modo los tres se apartarían y yo no quiera perderlos.

Volvió a recargarse contra mi hombro y su llanto cobro el doble de fuerza, era un hecho que ella lo habia pasado mas mal que yo en esa relación y mas ahora siendo sincera conmigo, aun asi no podía enfadarme, no con alguien que ya estaba sufriendo tanto como lo hacia Hermione, después de todo, lo que estaba diciéndome no era tan nuevo para mi, porque entonces iba a molestarme por eso; preferí en cambio estrecharla con mas fuerza.

-Pues me alegra que nadie te pidiera ser su novia antes que yo, eso si abría sido duro –Hermione levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos.

-¿No estas enfadado conmigo?

-No, y para que estés mas tranquila déjame decirte que note casi desde el principio que el amor que tu sentías por mi era mas fraterno que romántico

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque me costo admitirlo, después de todo, tú a mi si me gustas.

-Perdona Ron, yo creí que podría llegara a amarte asi, es más, durante un tiempo crei haberlo logrado.

-Eso ahora ya no importa Hermione, lo importante ahora es no permitir que esto arruine nuestra amistad.

-Por supuesto que no, nada haría que yo dejara de ser tu amiga, aun cuando tú ya no quisieras.

-¿Por qué no habría de querer?

-Es que aun hay algo mas, algo que casi hago y de lo cual me arrepiento.

-Si no lo hiciste no tiene caso que lo digas, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, conmigo, con otro, en la biblioteca, donde y como tú quieras, porque eres mi mejor amiga.

-Pero...

-¡NO!, Prefiero no saberlo.

Ella me sonrió aliviada, lleve mis manos hasta sus mejillas y seque con ellas sus lagimas, mientras nos sonreíamos mutuamente.

-¿Quieres que volvamos al castillo?

-Si, pero aun no Hermione, aun hay algo que quiero decirte antes de irnos.

-Dime.

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a pensar que necesitas ser diferente para agradarle a los demás, ni siquiera intentes modificar algo de ti, que no quieras realmente cambiar, me oyes, porque no hace falta, te queremos por lo que eres y estamos dispuestos a aceptarte incondicionalmente, tal y como tu nos has aceptado, lo único que importa es que tu estés satisfecha contigo misma, lo que otros digan no debe importarte.

-No son los demás quienes me importan Ron, son ustedes, mis amigos.

-Lo sé, pero porque a nosotros también nos importas es que te digo todo esto y ten por seguro que a partir de ahora, Ginny, Harry y yo te estaremos vigilando, no pienso permitir que sigas tratando de complacer a nadie que no seas tú.

-Gracias –me dijo hundiendo nuevamente su rostro en mi hombro, volvía a llorar, pero sabia que no lo hacia por las mismas causas de antes y eso me hacia sentir que después de todo no habia resultado tan inútil para ella. La tome por los hombros y la aleje levemente de mi.

-Y otra cosa Hermione, pase lo que pase te doy mi palabra de que jamas te dejare sola.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Porque habría de mentir.

-Por lastima.

-Nunca, no acostumbro a hacer eso.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Bien ahora que todo esta claro, que te parece si vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Ella sonrió levemente, mientras terminaba de secar su rostro con la manga de su túnica, una túnica que dicho sea de paso le quedaba enorme, y... ¡Ni siquiera tiene el escudo de Gryffindor si no el de Slytherin!, Ay no, no, eso es una P de prefecto¡Que demonios pasa aquí!

-Hermione...

-Si, ya estoy lista, podemos irnos en seguida.

-No es eso.

-¿A no? Entonces.

-¡¿Por qué traes puesta la túnica de Malfoy?!


	7. Ellos no deben saberlo

Ellos no deben saberlo 

La pregunta de Ron me tomo por sorpresa. Era cierto, aun traía puesta la capa¿como pude olvidarlo¿ahora que? Debía decirle la verdad, aun cuando él me hubiese dicho que prefería no saberla.

-Hermione, te hice una pregunta.

No, no podía, arruinar el momento tan tierno que acabamos de compartir, confiaba en Ron pero no lo suficiente como para hablarle de Malfoy.

-La encontré y como tenia frío… me la puse, ni siquiera me di cuenta de quien era –sí, lo convencí- pero no te preocupes en seguida me la quito.

-Creo que será lo mejor.

-Aunque claro, tendré que buscarlo para entregársela.

-¿Por qué no simplemente la dejas donde la encontraste?, no creo que sea buena idea que te arriesgues a que te insulte, aun estas muy sensible.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré hoy, sino mañana.

Salimos juntos en dirección al castillo, Ron iba en silencio y yo me limitaba a presionar la capa de Malfoy entre mis manos, la tormenta, hasta cierto punto había pasado, pero ahora que me hallaba un poco mas calmada, una frase resonaba en mi cabeza "Porque me gustas" y es que, tal vez me habría esperado aquello de cualquiera, mas no de Draco Malfoy.

En el gran comedor se encontraban Ginny y Harry, pude verlos desde que traspusimos las puertas del mismo, pero no era en realidad a ellos a quienes quería ver, así que sin dudarlo mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ahí estaba él, como siempre haciendo gala de su sentido de superioridad, -como lo hacían la mayor parte de los recalcitrantes sangre pura- porque así es él, un engreído que odia a todos los que no sus iguales. Quizá por eso, era que me sorprendían tanto las cosas que me había dicho, pues yo era algo detestable para él –ó al menos así fue durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts-, la otra alternativa es que lo hubiese dicho a modo de broma, sí, seguramente era eso.

Tomamos asiento, frente a Harry y Ginny, mi posición era privilegiada, pues podía observar de frente a Draco, –creo que su nombre suena mejor que su apellido- asi que sin siquiera notarlo deje mi plato abandonado, asi como la charla que mantenían mis amigos para analizarlo en la distancia y así, descubrir que era lo que podría haberlo llevado a decir que le gustaba.

Pues feo no es, todo lo contrario, aunque tampoco podría decir que sea mi tipo, claro que siendo un poco superficial: tiene un cuerpo perfecto ¡Como olvidarlo, si es el primer chico que veo desnudo! Tal vez y solo, tal vez, si no fuese quien es, me derretiría por él.

-Hermione, Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? –Interrumpí mi escaneo, para mirar a Ginny- Parece que estas en otro mundo.

-No esta en otro mundo –le corrigió Harry de forma afectuosa, para, acto seguido mirar sobre su hombro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, lo cual me hizo sentir estúpidamente obvia- Lo que sucede es que Hermione esta analizando la posibilidad de tener una serpiente como mascota.

Trágame tierra¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de este chico?  
Sentí mis mejillas encenderse como si fuese una señal de transito, mientras Ron -a mi derecha- escupía su zumo con tal fuerza que mas de uno se volvió hacia nosotros ¿Acaso él habia captado la indirecta? No, imposible, él es lento por naturaleza¿O me equivoco? Ginny nos miraba a Harry y a mi de forma interrogante, pero al parecer no sospechaba de la insinuación.

-¡Claro que no! –respondí en cuanto salí de aquel shock, procurando sonar sorprendida por semejante comentario- ¿Qué haría yo con un animal como ese?

Claro, debía llevar esa charla a un terreno poco peligroso, asi que ¿Por qué no fingir que no habia entendido la real intención de aquella frase?  
Pero claro esta, Harry no me la iba a poner tan fácil como yo esperaba.

-Podrías jugar con "él" en el campo de Quidditch... en los vestuarios tal vez –Sonríe¿Por qué demonios sonríe?, es que acaso no se da cuenta de que estoy a un paso de quedar del color del cabello de los Weasley¿Cuál es su plan?, avergonzarme frente a todos nuestros compañeros?

-¿Por qué no comes y te callas Harry? –procure sonar divertida, como si sus palabras fuesen una broma para mi, pero falle, logrando un tono digno de la mamá de Ron cuando algo no le parece.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Ginny, notando el ligero clima de tensión que comenzaba a reinar entre el delator de su novio y yo.

-Si¿De que hablan?, no entiendo nada.

-Adelante Hermione, explícales de que hablamos –lo mire a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada, entonces lo supe, Harry no me permitiría ocultar mi pequeño desliz, pero¿Por qué¿A caso temía que volviese a intentarlo¿Me creía tan débil como para sucumbir nuevamente?

Harry quería que fuese sincera, pero yo tenia miedo de las reacciones que pudiese provocar sobre mis amigos. Asi que mi única opción era huir –como lo habia sido últimamente- Maldición¿Dónde quedo mi orgullo Gryffindor?

-Ron, me gustaría pedirte un favor –él me miro y asintió levemente- Quiero que les cuentes a Harry y a Ginny lo que te conté en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Me puse en pie, esperando que mi petición los desconcertara lo suficiente como para poder irme, pero me equivoque, lo supe en cuento vi a Harry ponerse en pie casi tan rápido como yo.

-Harry, se lo que piensas –algo bastante extraño y turbador, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera se que pienso yo- pero yo no pudo hacerlo, asi que, si después de oír a Ron, tú pudieses hablarles sobre eso, yo te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Su mirada decía notoriamente, "Claro, échame a mi semejante responsabilidad" pero no podía pensar entro método.

-Se que lo mejor seria que yo misma les hablara de ello, pero me da vergüenza de mi misma, es por eso que lo prefiero asi.

-Pero¿Qué pasa Hermione¿Por qué tienes vergüenza?

-Eso lo entenderás cuando escuches lo que les he confiado a mis dos mejores amigos –le aclare mientras Harry volvía a sentarse- mas tarde hablaremos todos juntos ¿Si les parece? –asintieron al mismo tiempo- en la sala común a las siete.

Me disponía a irme, pero entonces me di la vuelta para agregar.

-Solo una cosa mas: Harry por ningún motivo cuentes lo que sabes antes de oír a Ron y procuren que la sala este vacía, yo les veré ahí. Por ahora estaré en la biblioteca.

Así, sin mas, salí del gran comedor, sumida en mil cavilaciones, –estado bastante frecuente en mi, en los últimos días- aun no podía explicarme como habia terminado por caer en aquel circulo, de mentiras, miedos y malas decisiones, pero lo que si sabia era que deseaba salir cuanto antes de él.

Apreté nuevamente la capa de Draco –no planeaba soltarla por nada, después de todo el gesto que su dueño habia tenido al dármela, me parecía de lo mas lindo que pudiese recordar de él- ese era otro asunto que tenia en mente y que necesitaba descifrar para poder retomar mi vida.

Al fin logre llegar hasta la biblioteca –esta vez sin contratiempo alguno- escogí una mesa bastante apartada, semioculta por una de las enormes estanterías de la biblioteca, misma de la que tome el primer libro que vi. No tenia ganas de leer, pero nadie solía interrumpirme cuando lo hacia, asi que pensé fingir que me interesaba por él texto, mientras ponía orden a mis ideas

¿Donde habrá ido?, Tal vez debí salir tras ella, en lugar de quedarme aquí, pero no, me habría visto demasiado desesperado y, en todo caso que me gano siguiéndola, ya bastante idiota me vi confesándole que me gusta. Solo espero que haya estado lo suficientemente alterada para no recordar nada de lo que dije al respecto.

Daría lo que fuera para saber que esta pasando conmigo, cada que pienso que no puedo caer más bajo termino por sorprenderme a mi mismo. Si mis padres sospecharan el comportamiento que he tenido ultimadamente, salir del testamento seria la ultima de mis preocupaciones.

¿Por qué ella? De los cientos y cientos de brujas que hay en esta mísera escuela, tenia que escogerla a ella, pudiendo tener a cualquiera, alguien con clase, con un linaje mágico decente¿Por qué Hermione Granger?

Lo que es un hecho es que no puedo seguir en este estado de expectación, necesito saber, en que posición me encuentro, para de ese modo decidir que hacer, después de todo solo tengo dos caminos para escoger: Llegar hasta donde ningún Slytherin soñó llegar con una sangre sucia y pedirle una oportunidad o sacarla de mi cabeza mediante cualquier método.

Pero no creo que buscarla hoy sea una buena idea, después de todo, hace un rato intente sostener una conversación civilizada con ella y fracase, tal vez lo mejor sea esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco. Si, esa es una buena idea, hablare con Hermione mañana.

Las seis y media, que rápido pasa él tiempo cuando finges leer, Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, cuanto antes afronte mis problemas más rápido saldré de ellos –espero- lo que me hace sentirme un poco mas segura es que, pase lo que pase, ya no tendré que seguir fingiendo, ni mucho menos tratando de complacer a nadie mas que a mi.

Bien Hermione, este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa en tu vida, una etapa que debe –pues me esforzare en ello- ser mucho mejor que la anterior.

Abandone la biblioteca a paso lento, revisando mi reloj de tanto en tanto, para asegurarme de que llegaría a la hora a acordada ni un minuto antes ni uno después –asi era yo antes de decidir ser diferente, asi que si quería volver a la de antes esos viejos hábitos me harían falta- con esa idea en mente recorrí los pasillos y escaleras en dirección a la torre, con un poco de mi antigua confianza.

Cuando traspuse el retrato de la señora gorda, estaba lista para afrontar lo que fuera, y sin embargo, lo que en realidad sucedió, fue algo que jamás habría imaginado. Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban de pie justo a unos pasos de la entrada, –la sala común estaba vacía y ellos parecía impacientes por verme llegar- en cuanto los vi, me limite a esbozar una tímida sonrisa, después de todo, no tenia ni idea de que posición iban a tomar respecto a mi.

Ellos me miraron y me alegro no ver ni una gota de enfado en aquellos tres pares de ojos, pero mi felicidad fue completa, cuando y sin previo aviso los tres se lanzaron sobre mi y de a uno me obsequiaron con fuertes y sinceros abrazos.

Cada uno me dedico al oído diferentes frases, Ginny me dijo que era una tonta, que yo no necesitaba fingir ni sacrificarme para que ella me apreciara y que siempre seria mi amiga, Ron me reitero que pasara lo que pasara no me dejaría sola jamás y Harry se limito a abrazarme con fuerza, para después pedirme perdón, pues no habia tenido el valor suficiente para decir nada sobre lo ocurrido con Malfoy –lo cual agradecí con todas mis fuerzas- después de aquellas muestras de afecto les agradecí a todos y les pedí que si me veían volver a actuar extraño me ayudaran a reivindicar mi camino, a lo cual cada uno asintió fuertemente, después de eso, volvimos a la rutina: Harry y Ginny acurrucados frente al fuego, Ron charlando con ellos sobre Quidditch y yo, revisando mis apuntes y las tareas que creía que tenia listas, pero que, ahora comprendía, eran más que deficientes asi que tendría que ponerles unas cuantas notas adicionales, sin importar que me llevara toda la noche -¡Que bien se siente ser yo misma!-.

La mañana del lunes me sorprendió en la sala común, apenas si tuve tiempo de darme un baño y ponerme el uniforme, no habia dormido en toda la noche y aun asi, me sentía completa y feliz, asi se los hice saber a mis amigos cuando me preguntaron si no me sentía cansada, asi que sin mas preámbulos nos dirigimos a tomar el desayuno antes de nuestra primer clase –pociones con Slytherin- misma que era insufrible con el estomago vacío.

Me sentí observada, mientras comía y una pequeña porción de mi estaba segura de quien era, quien me causaba esa sensación –¿él se sentiría asi ayer, mientras yo lo observaba?- pero, y para mi desgracia no podía confirmarlo, pues esta vez estaba de espaldas a su mesa y por nada del mundo me arriesgaría a mirar en aquella dirección, no podía dejarle pensar que sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto sobre mi, es mas planeaba fingir no haberlo escuchado, eso era lo mejor después de todo, era un Malfoy y entre mas alejada me mantuviera de él mejor.

Hoy es él día, hoy se decidirá todo, él problema es, si realmente estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido –jamás lo he hecho- si ella me dice que me esfume, no creo poder, ni siquiera volviendo a la rutina de una chica distinta cada semana.

¡Maldita sea!, si al menos pudiera verla a la cara, en vez de conformarme con su espalda, solo espero que nadie note, que la observo, seria demasiado para mi, aunque, si ella no le importo que loa descubrieran ayer, porque yo habría de tener miedo, solo me gustaría saber ¿Por qué parecía tan interesada en mi? Será que... despierta Malfoy, ella no es asi, no es como las otras, quizás eso es lo que mas me atrae, saberla tan enigmática, y complicada, que mas da si jamás llego saber que pasa por su cabeza, si es el reto de intentarlo una y otra vez lo que me enloquece.

Ligeramente mas tarde que ella y sus amigos –al menos y aunque sea de lejos podré seguir viéndola- llegamos al aula de pociones y como siempre, la clase fue pasable, gracias al acoso de nuestra casa y él profesor para con los Gryffindor.

La siguiente no seria tan buena, empezando porque era con los Hufflepuff asi que no tendría con quien distraerme y por que con McGonagall era imposible fastidiarlos a esos pobres idiotas.

-Malfoy –bien es definitivo, mi mente empieza a burlarse de mi- Malfoy espera.

Me di la vuelta, esperando encontrar el pasillo a mis espaldas completamente vacío –pues para terror mío, no rea la primera vez que creía que ella me llamaba- pero y para mi sorpresa, era cierto, Hermione se hallaba veinte pasos mas atrás, hablándome. Claro que no fui él unico sorprendido, el grupo de Slytherins que me acompañaba la observo como si hubiese enloquecido y yo no podia permitir que se hicieran la misma idea sobre mi.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres? -¿Qué le pasa a este enfermo mental¿Por qué me habla en ese tono¿será por que esta acompañado?- Granger no tengo todo él día.

-Quería preguntarte algo que no me quedo claro respecto a los horarios de las rondas –Eso sonaba lógico, después de todo éramos prefectos¡Gracias al cielo la chica era lista- me das un minuto.

Con una señal, les indique a todos que me dejaran a solas con ella, fingiendo, claro esta, que aquello me era de lo mas frustrante, para luego concentrarme en observarla, detalle a detalle.

-Malfoy¿podemos ir a otro lado? –pero no te imagines cosas, solo seremos dos personas civilizadas charlando- ¿vamos?

No me rehusé, me fui tras ella, quien al parecer estaba buscando un sitio donde nadie pudiese vernos o interrumpirnos, lo cual nos llevo hasta uno de los extremos mas alejados del lago, donde por fin ella se detuvo y me encaro solo por unos minutos, para luego abrir su mochila y extraer mi capa.

-Gracias –le dije mientras la extendía hacia él- me fue de mucha utilidad ayer.

-Sobre lo que te dije...

-Me abriste los ojos, nunca me imagine que terminara descubriendo mis errores por medio de ti, pero aun asi me alegra que me dijeras todas esas verdades.

-Sabes bien que no hablaba de eso.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué caso tendría hablar de lo otro? Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora algo entre nosotros es completamente imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?, Malfoy podría tardarme mas de un día enlistando los motivos por los que es imposible, pero... no le veo caso.

-Esa es una forma educada de decir PIERDETE –Maldita sea, nadie nunca me habia puesto tantos pretextos, porque eso son, pero no, no será tan fácil- yo me tome la molestia de conocerte un poco, para saber si era buena idea o no el sentir algo por ti. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo?

-¿Conocerte? -¡No, jamás! Que tal que termina por gustarme, no, no y no- Lo siento Malfoy, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-Yo también –asi que no eh, bien veamos que opinas de esto- como difundir el rumor de lo apasionada y fácil que es la correcta y admirable Hermione Granger.

-¡Eres un Imbécil si crees que con eso vas a lograr convencerme!

Cielos, ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de lo que hice esa tarde, pero tampoco esperaba un golpe tan bajo de su parte.

-Vamos, Granger, no puede ser tan desagradable, porque no solo me demuestras ese famoso valor Gryffindor y dices que si.

-Suponiendo que acepto conocerte¿Qué esperas obtener de eso¿Qué caiga rendida a tus pies? Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Porque no¿Qué te molesta mas, perder tu tiempo conociéndome o que te guste hacerlo?

-No me hagas reír, por favor.

-Te ríes porque quieres, yo te estoy hablando muy en serio.

-¿De verdad contarías lo que paso?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Esta bien, entonces haré lo que me pides.

No debería hacerlo, pero igual no me esta dejando muchas opciones, tengo que actuar, después de todo esto no es mas que una horrible consecuencia de mi falta de criterio en los últimos meses.

Fantástico, ya tengo una parte del trabajo hecho, lo demás estoy seguro se dará solo, ella va a caer, igual que todas, aun no nace quien se resista a mi.

-Pero antes que cantes victoria Malfoy, déjame decirte que lo que paso en los vestuarios no se va a repetir –ni loca me arriesgo a que trate de aprovecharse- asi que, si lo intentas, esto de conocerte se acaba.

-Siempre que no vuelvas a hablarme en publico, ni des a entender que nos llevamos bien no hay problema.

-¿Asi pretendes que te crea que te gusto?

-Que me gustes no significa que vaya a convertirme en un paria dentro de mi casa.

-Entonces, esto será, algo asi como una amistad ilícita.

-Sabes de sobra que no hay otra forma, o dime ¿Tus amigos aceptaría que me hablaras o tuvieras confianza?

-Lo dudo.

-Y como dijiste, esto puede no llegar a ningún lado, asi que, para que complicarnos la vida, solo vivamos la experiencia y aprendamos de ella. –me extendió la mano al parecer para cerrar el trato y no pude menos que dudar, sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto toda la vida, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

La calidez de su mano me hizo comprender que esto no era un sueño, sino la gloriosa realidad.

O como dicen: el comienzo de todo, en vez del final.

Gracias a todos (as) los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto (aunque como siempre el final puede no ser lo que se esperaba)

ISABELLA DRAKE


End file.
